The Lost Apprentice
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Ben Solo was well known for his fiery temper even before he became Kylo Ren but what happens when he is assigned a new Padawan who just lost her master? (Contains an OC and slight spoilers from the Last Jedi.)
1. New master

**Yo! I have been seeing a lot of fanfics about Reylo and all and I thought, what happened if he had already trained someone earlier in his life? I don't know whether he ever managed to become a Jedi Knight before all hell went loose, but hey,** **this is fan fiction!**

 **This story has an OC who becomes his apprentice a year or so before shit happened (You will know if you watched the Last Jedi so technically this might have spoilers). Hope this works!**

 **I don't own the characters except the OC.**

I sat in the waiting area, my foot tapping on the ground as I stared at it. My hands were wrapped together in a prayer as I thought to myself what was going to happen to me. There were so few of us left already in the Jedi order and now my master was gone… all because I failed on one single mission and freaked out the last minute. I wouldn't be surprised if I was expelled from the order. I was one useless Jedi who couldn't even bear to bring someone down when they brought down my master…

"Come in, Skyla," Grandmaster Luke called from inside and I walked into his office. It was lined with shelves with texts of the Jedi and he sat in the middle of the room on a round couch, his legs crossed as though he had just finished his meditation. I sat across him without waiting for an invitation, wanting to get over this. I felt so wrong to be here, I should have died back there instead of my Master, the person who trained me to where I am now…

"Skyla, it wasn't your fault and it isn't your burden to bear," the Grandmaster said as I clenched my fists. "It was. If I hadn't chickened out, Master Miran would still be alive. He's dead because I failed to act swiftly and because I was too scared to kill someone," I whispered as I tried to stop the tears from showing. Being a Jedi was knowing when to control our emotions but my Master had just died so crying would be acceptable right?

"Let your feelings out, Skyla. Its okay for you to cry in this time of sadness," Grandmaster Luke said as he clasped a hand onto mine. I looked up at him, my eyes shining with tears as he held onto me, petting my back as I sobbed. I never expected the Grandmaster to take care of someone like me, a failed Padawan of the new Jedi Order. I was always so bad in training, not knowing what to do and making the teachers mad. Then I was assigned to Master Miran and he managed to teach me the ways of the Force in a way I never thought possible. Now he was gone….

""Shhh," Grandmaster Luke whispered as he channeled some of the Force into me, calming my nerves. I managed to relax a little, hiccupping as I scrubbed at my face. I felt slightly more relieved then but there was a sinking feeling of regret in my stomach that I couldn't get rid off. I think I'll never be free of this pain anyway.

"I called you here today to tell you of your new assignment," he said as my ears perked up. "What?" I muttered as he nodded, crossing his arms together. "With the passing of Master Miran, you have been assigned to a new Master to complete your training. He should be okay in handling you," he said as he turned around, "Hey, Ben. Stop lurking in the shadows and come meet your new apprentice."

At his words, something moved from behind and I nearly shrieked in fright that there had a person standing there the entire time watching me cry my heart out. To think that I would get a new master so soon but this one… as the guy named Ben walked out of the shadows, I felt my heart skip a beat as I recognized the nephew of the Grandmaster and the future heir of the Jedi Order. The man who reached the level of Jedi Knight in just five years and was now a fully fledged Jedi at the young age of eighteen, only three years my senior. I felt like an idiot standing here in front of the prodigy everyone talks about and fears. I heard he had quite a reputation with his fiery temper.

"Come on, Ben. Say something to your new apprentice," the Grandmaster said as the man, no, a boy actually, huffed behind him. "I didn't ask for an apprentice, Uncle, so why are you giving me one?" he asked. "You have reached the level of knight so its about time you get an apprentice as well. There aren't many teachers to spare and she's just lost hers so I think you two will be fine together."

"Is that so? Then don't blame me if she doesn't learn anything from me," he said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall. "Ben, if you must know I am one really bad student so I possibly can't get any worse right?" I snapped as he looked at me. I gulped as his brown eyes bore into my green ones, searching through me as though he was reading my mind like an open book.

"Hmmm, I can imagine that," he said as I tried to stand up. "Enough, both of you," the Grandmaster snapped as I sat back down. I can't believe I got the most hot tempered person in the whole galaxy as a master. "I expect both of you to complete the ritual as soon as possible. Ben, try to control your anger with her. She's just lost someone dear to her so she could use some sympathy," he said as he got up.

"This meeting had been adjourned. Ben, if you would do the honours," Grandmaster Luke said as he led us out and slammed the door in our faces. For a moment, we just stood there wondering what the heck had just happened as Ben started to walk away. As he walked, he turned around, scowling when he saw me still rooted at my spot.

"Well what are you waiting for? I don't have all day," he said as he allowed me to catch up. Wondering what was his problem, I followed him through the temple, earning stares from fellow Jedi Padawans as they wondered what business did I have with him. "Ignore them. It will get normal soon," he said. "I wonder," I muttered and I thought I heard him chuckle under his breath a little.

He led us into a meditation room. He used the Force to snatch up two chairs and placed them in the darkest corner of the room. I wondered why all the seclusion with the darkness when he sat down in it. "Be my guest," he said as he pointed at the seat in front of him. I wanted to ask him why was he so sarcastic as I sat across him, scowling a little as he sighed. "I didn't sign up for this so if you want to blame Uncle Luke, go ahead," he said as he closed his eyes to begin the ritual.

I remembered how Master Miran had conducted our own ritual. He had sat across me in a similar fashion, all light as he let himself connect with me. Ben was the absolute opposite, all dark and composed as he meditated. I wondered how he could even meditate when his mind only had ideas of tossing me out of the window for a moment. "Are you concentrating, Skyla?" his voice growled through my mind as I yelped.

"Fine," I muttered as I closed my eyes, reaching out for him with the Force. Everywhere was bright as I felt for him, my new Master who lurked somewhere in here. Then I felt him moving in front of me, a small figure in this vast universe as I grabbed onto him. Then I felt it. A memory surging in my mind of a young boy, curled up in bed playing with his toys, all alone in the darkness as he cried himself to sleep. The same boy staring at pictures on his bedside table, wishing that his parents would talk to him.

I felt myself connect to Ben Solo and I was knocked back into my own body, breathing a little harder than I should have as I heard one chair scraping back. Ben had gotten up and was walking towards the window as though he wanted to get some fresh air. "Ben?" I asked as I clamped a hand over my mouth. Shit, he was my Master now. I cannot address him so casually like I just did a while back.

"The bond has been sealed. We'll meet tomorrow for meditation. You know where that is," he said as he turned to leave. Wait, no celebratory dinner or whatever? Master Miran had done one when we first became Master and Apprentice but I guess I couldn't count on Grumpy Ben to do anything like that. I grinned to myself as the nickname surfaced in my mind. "If you need anything, you are more than welcomed to come to my hut to talk," he said as he walked out of the room, leaving me alone to sit and ponder what my situation was like now.

 **Hope this was alright as a first chapter. Since I'm on holiday, I might be posting on a daily basis so stay tuned!**


	2. Trust your instincts

**Here is chapter 2 guys! I'll normally be posting around this time everyday so stay posted! I don't own the characters.**

 _No. Master. No. Don't leave me… I didn't mean for you to get hurt… no please… I'm sorry. I am so sorry… I'M SORRY!_ My screams filled the room as I bucked up from bed, my body sweating as I ran a hand through my long hair. My face was wet with tears and I scrubbed at my face, wishing I would stop crying when I checked the time. I had around ten minutes to get ready and meet Ben for meditation and I wouldn't want to get on his bad side first thing in the morning.

I hurriedly forgo changing into new clothes since I wore the same ones in and out of bed anyway and made a mad dash to the meditation spot, a nice area overlooking the ocean. The sea breeze was cool and I let myself take in the freshness of the morning air when I felt a looming presence behind me.

"Good morning," Ben huffed as he moved to his rock. I mentally told myself to call him Master Solo from now on as I sat across from him, letting my legs cross as I looked at him for a moment. He looked like he had a rough night as well and there were slight dark circles under his eyes. Even as I tried to prod his mind without him knowing, I couldn't get anything out of him. It was like he had layers of iron walls around his mind.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled as he stared at me. As he did, his face softened as he asked, "You had a nightmare?" I had forgotten to wash my face in the mad dash to meditation but I just did my best grin and said, "Nothing to worry about, Master Solo." Man, that made him sound so old. He sighed as he closed his eyes, starting to meditate. He looked calmer than he was when he was awake, well I guess meditation was supposed to do that to you anyways.

I closed my eyes, letting the Force creep into my mind and fill it with calm and peace. I could hear Ben breathing heavily across me but I didn't dare to make a peep to see what was happening. After around half an hour of meditation, Ben called for it to stop and he reached into his utility belt, pulling out what looked like fruits and a sandwich. "Breakfast," he grunted as he tossed them to me. I caught them with surprise. I didn't figure he would go out of his way to get food for me.

"I just don't want to get stared at in the cafeteria so I always bring my food out with me," he said before I could say my thanks. "Well, I was going to thank you, Master but I think I'll save that for next time," I muttered as I bit into it. I wasn't really a fan of sandwiches and preferred more heavy meals since it could sustain me for a longer period of time but since he got it for me, I guess I wasn't obliged to toss it into the raging waters below us.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to," he said as I snapped from my thoughts. Just how often was he reading my mind? Was I really that easy to read to begin with? "I would appreciate if you would stop reading my mind, Master," I said, spitting out the last word as I chomped into my food. He didn't bother to answer and resumed to eat. I guess he wasn't such a good talker after all.

When we were done, he led me to the practice fields overlooking the sea and grass. It was one of my favourite spots to train since I wouldn't be seen as such a goof since I sucked at sword fights so much that I nearly broke my lightsaber during my first try. It was a miracle I was even allowed to have a lightsaber since I was such a klutz.

"Today we'll see how your progress with lightsaber combat fighting is and I'll see where to take it from there," he said as he pulled out his lightsaber. It didn't look like the typical smooth grip of a lightsaber but more crude like those in the olden days. I wanted to point out that it suited his fiery character of not being able to be contained but I didn't let it slip from me as I pulled mine out as well. "En garde," he said as I smiled, "Ready when you are, Master."

At that he grinned as he charged at me, sending a blow onto my head. I dodged it, spinning around to cut him at the shoulder. He deflected it easily as he slashed his blade against mine. His strength was insane and I could feel my arms arching after a minute of sparring just from trying not to get hacked to pieces. His moves were unpredictable as well, crude and wild as compared to mine where I had to follow steps so I won't go all over the place.

"Don't focus on a series of steps. Make your weapon your own. Use your own style. Don't be bound by the rules," he said as I stopped muttering saber techniques in my head. That cleared my head for a minute to release one hand and swipe the lightsaber at him. He grinned as he dodged it. "Not bad," he said as I felt something at my throat. Blue flashed under my eyes as he turned off his lightsaber.

"Swordfight isn't just about following methods. Sure, the steps help us to know what to do in a fight but they are just there to guide you, not to be the very essence of your fight. What would happen if you forget one sequence during the battle? Just trust your instincts and use the Force to guide you," he said as he moved back. I was surprised at how deep he was with his words and how much it reflected his moves. I didn't know he was much of a talker either.

"Again," I said as I held my lightsaber in front of me. This time I gripped it with both hands, focusing on the energy blazing in front of me as he twirled his lightsaber. "Come at me," he said as I charged, using all my strength to smash into him. He was strong but not too fast so I managed to catch him unguarded a few times. I nearly won the fight but I soon found myself panting on the ground, his lightsaber near my head.

"Not bad. I think I know where to work from here," he said as he gave me a hand to take. For once since I met him, which wasn't even 24 hours ago, he had a small smile on his face as I reached for it and let him pull me to my feet. I stumbled a little, my legs shaky from the fight as he said, "Class is over for today. Reflect on today's lesson and come here again tomorrow." Just when I thought things were going to get interesting.

"Hey, since we have time why don't we spare some more?" I demanded as he whirled around. "You want to make me angry when I'm tired? You're already worn out so get some rest," he said as I huffed like a little kid. "Fine, Master. See you tomorrow," I said as I turned to leave. When I did so, I heard him call out, "Call me Ben. Calling me Master makes me sound old." Not waiting for a reply, I turned to walk back to the Temple, a slight smile on my face thinking I wouldn't be so awkward around him after all.


	3. Meditation

**I don't own the characters except for Skyla.**

Ben, as I soon came to know my master as turned out not to be as bad as the rumours said. Sure, he would often lash out if something went wrong during training but it wasn't all bad I guess. I'm just glad there was no such system as to having to repair equipment we damaged. He had a knack of slicing things to pieces if something went wrong or if someone interrupted his meditation for example since it was so hard to get into it. I nearly had my legs sliced out from under me when I accidently called him while he meditated.

I didn't really like meditating anyway because it would often lead to me having strange thoughts and ideas. Sometimes bad memories resurfaced and I just wanted to burn them out of my mind. Memories of what happened to Master Miran make me scream in my sleep most of the time and I would often wake up feeling so dead I wanted to die there and then.

I realized as my training progressed that Ben was actually a pretty good teacher. Take away the temper and his harsh tongue, he can be somewhat kind even when he taught me, although he would occasionally give me a couple of burns every now and then, which I didn't mind as long as I don't lose any limbs. We even had this little routine of having our meals together as master and apprentice everyday, which I came to enjoy. I didn't like to dine with people who badmouth both me and my master.

We became known as the inseparable duo of doom since I was the klutz and he was the one who couldn't control his temper. Not like we cared. We found some solace in each other's training and company although I still didn't know much about him other than him being Grandmaster Luke's nephew. The only thing he can dig out from me was that I was from Naboo and that was the only thing about the past I never knew about.

"Hm interesting. No wonder you seem to like nature so much," Ben said as we sat together after our morning run. We had taken to running around the plains surrounding the temple every morning to clear our minds before meditation. Since both of us had such hard times trying to clear our minds, I proposed that we run so that when we were tired, it might be easier for us to concentrate. But sometimes Ben just gets more agitated when he was tired, as though he was afraid of letting something slip.

"That's all I know. But I'm glad I'm here. I don't think I would be the type to go to school and study all those kind of stuff. I much prefer studying the Jedi arts, even though I'm such a sucker at them," I said as I drank the dark liquid they called coffee. I didn't like it but it helped me stay awake. I've been drinking it more lately since the nightmares have been coming back. I thought being tired means being able to sleep better but it was the other war around.

"You have something you want to tell me?" he asked as he set down his cup. His brown eyes swiveled to me as I gulped a little. He had this way of making people spit out whatever they were hiding with his eyes. Maybe it was because people were scared he would lash out at them or break their necks. "Just an old nightmare. Nothing else," I said. "Really? Then why do you have such a dark cloud around you?"

"Well so do you," I said as he chuckled. "I always do so its not surprising isn't it?" he said but it was true. I always wondered why he never seemed to have gotten rid of his dark cloud that wrapped him like a blanket. There were times it seemed to have thinned down a little but it was always there, tormenting him. I wanted to ask what was the matter but knowing I had no chance of getting anything out of him, I just focused on finishing my food.

 _"Today we're doing a little different kind of meditation. This one might be a little hard," he said as we sat at our usual spot. "I want you to picture the thing that disturbs you most. When you grasp onto it, try to find peace with it and let go of your emotions hanging to it. That is one of the first steps of becoming the Jedi, which is to let go of old feelings. Now, close your eyes Skyla and focus,"_ he breathed and I realized he had been speaking in my mind for a while. I found it a bit odd at first that he could do that to bark orders in my head sometimes as we spared but now I found it slightly comforting.

I bit my lip as I searched my mind of what was holding me back. It didn't take me long to know what it was and I felt myself pummeling to the ground, slamming into hard rock. I searched around, not wanting to be here as I heard blaster fire and the sound of a lightsaber being drawn. "Take the child and go, Skyla! That's an order!" a voice yelled and I recognized the speaker immediately. "Master Miran…" I whispered as I heard myself shout, "No! I'm backing you up!"

"Don't be stupid! The child is more important than me! You're the next generation of Jedi. Now go!" he cried out as I ran back to him, leaving the child at the entrance of the ship as I ran. "No! Get back!" he shouted as I felt the earth beneath me heave ash. I screamed as I was hurled into the air, slamming onto the ground as I heard someone cry out. _"Skyla! Skyla! Let go of that feeling! Let go of the regret!"_ Ben's voice screamed in my mind as I fought my inner demons. I felt myself screaming, breaking my concentration as I fell flat onto my back.

"Skyla!" Ben yelled, this time out loud as he ran to me. "Get off," I muttered as I tried to stand up, my body wobbling as I tried not to fall. "Sit down," he said as I tried to stand up. "I'm fine," I started as he snarled, "Sit!" With that I plopped down on my butt, letting the grass tickle it as he squatted down. "What happened there Skyla?" he demanded. "I remembered my old master. I regretted going back to help him and failing to save him. I felt like a coward for not being able to do anything," I said.

"I would be lying if I said that would be easy to let go but yes, it would be difficult to to get rid of it," Ben said as he sat across me. He looked like he wanted to do something but was contemplating on it. The next minute he was grabbing my hands, his own sweaty underneath mine as we held onto each other. "Breath," he instructed as he channeled some calm into me. I always wondered how can such a hot tempered person be able to channel such calm into another person.

"Better?" he asked as he let go of our hands. I wiped my hands on my pants since they were coated with his sweat and smelled as he scowled. 'Hey, be grateful I did that for you," he said as I gave him a lopsided smile, "Thanks, master." With that he hurled a small rock at me, which I caught with the Force, levitating it before dropping it onto the ground. "Don't call me that," he growled as he stood up, a tease in his voice as he cracked his knuckles. "What do you say we do some hand to hand combat?" he said as I did the same, "You're on." I needed a way to get rid of this anxiety bottled up in me for now. Even though I was dead tired inside.


	4. Diplomatic mission

**Well in this chapter thy will be going on their first mission as Master and apprentice so I thought I add a little real life elements in this. I have a bad fear of heights and that makes flying hell for me so Skyla has this sort of fear, although it would be largely** **impractical for someone to have it in such an era. Anyway, I don't own the characters except for Skyla.**

I stood in front of the ship, my heart racing as I stared at the beautiful structure. As I continued to gape at it, I felt a familiar presence and I whirled around to see Ben, all regal and somber in his normal uniform as he strode past me and onto the ship. I sighed as I snatched my stuff and hauled them onboard. This was one of the few ships the Temple had to spare when we had to go on missions but this one made my stomach turn when I sat in the co-pilot's seat. This was the same vessel that carried me and Master Marin's dead body back.

I gulped as I slapped myself on the face, trying to take away all of those thoughts. We had more pressing matters at hand now. There was an ongoing voting meeting going on Coruscant and we had been sent to guard one of the senators attending it. I wondered whose bright idea was it to send Ben and me for the mission. For all I know, he might very well just end up dicing everyone present if he lost his temper. Not like I could blame him.

"Darn. I wonder why did we get sent for this," he muttered under his breath, bringing my own thoughts to the surface as I grinned a little. I do have a feeling we are able to read each others thoughts to a certain extent, at least for his side. "Senator Organa is her name, is it?" I muttered as I flipped through the screen, seeing her details of the senator. I suck in a breath when I read through her history of being a key player in the war against the Empire years ago and how she and Grandmaster Luke had brought an end to the war.

"Shit its like we're guarding a celebrity," I said as Ben kicked start the ship. He seemed to be pretty distracted about the mission as he flipped buttons on the panel, sending the ship flying in space before jumping into hyperspace.I felt like throwing up a little as we soared through space. "I didn't know you hated flying," he said as I turned a little pale. I never liked the feeling of floating in nothingness where there was a chance I could get blown up any minute but I felt myself calming down after a while.

Ben on the other hand looked completely at home. "We have around five hours until we get there. Best we go through the plan," he said as he moved to the back. Figuring that I don't even know we had a plan, we moved to the sitting area, Ben just crossing his arms and legs as we sat down.

"The meeting will be held over a week. We are just to supervise the Senator and nothing else. There have been news of people wanting to assassinate her for wanting to bring forth a new proposition so if anyone strikes, we hold them and send them for questioning," he said. "Sounds fairly simple," I said as he scowled. "If only it were that simple," he groaned as I wondered what he could mean.

We soon entered the space Coruscant resided in and I gaped at the sight of the city planet below me. It was covered with skyscrapers and housed so many alien species that I wondered how did everyone fit onto the planet. Speeders and ships blasted across the sky, the traffic flow heavy as we made our landing on a small landing pad. As the ramp went down, I grabbed my stuff and hauled it down to be met by a large welcoming committee of guards.

"Wow, quite a welcoming committee," I smirked as Ben moved past me. The guards stood at attention as one of the people standing there came towards us. She was a tall alien woman with blue skin and horns rising from her head and bells that hung from them jingled as she bowed. "Welcome to Coruscant, Master Ben Solo," she said as I quirked an eyebrow. Hey, what about me?

"And you must be young Skyla. Welcome," she said as she bowed once more. Now I wished we can skip the introductions and get on with this. "My name is Jinara and I will be escorting you around the place until the meeting ends. Unless you are on guard duty for Senator Organa, you will be in my care," she said. I wished she would phrase it better.

"Lead the way," Ben huffed as we boarded the small transport. I couldn't help but gape at the sight around me since I had only ever been to planets with a lot of green or just desolated wasteland. Skyscrapers were something very new to me and I just tried to take it all in when Ben grabbed me by the shoulder and made me sit down. "Don't act like a little kid," he muttered as he crossed his arms. He looked like he was going to blow up at any given moment.

"Come on. Lighten up! We're on a mission," I grinned as Jinara chuckled. "I can see you two get along well," she mused as Ben scowled, "Shut up, Jinara." He spoke to her with familiarity that goes way back and I wondered if they had some sort of history with each other. I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind as a large building loomed in front of us.

We were let off at one level and I walked on it, feeling a bit wobbly from the ride here. I gulped as I stared at the hundred levels below us, not knowing I was actually deathly afraid of heights. My stomach began to roll but before I could hurl, I felt a hand on my shoulder and some Force energy flowing through me. "Breath," Ben instructed as I relaxed my shoulders. My stomach settled slightly as we walked through what looked like an apartment. The place was lavish and I wondered just how much Senators get paid to afford this sort of living area.

"Senator, your guests have arrived. Master Jedi Ben Solo and his Padawan Skyla are here," Jinara said through a comlink as a voice piped from the other end, "Send them in." The doors whooshed open to reveal a fountain spitting water in the middle with couches lining the walls. There were columns around the room decorated with flowers and the scent of them made me want to sneeze a little. Standing at a balcony overlooking the city, a woman dressed in regal clothes turned, a smile on her face as she walked towards us.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. And you too," she said as she barreled into Ben, who didn't look so surprised that a Senator was hugging him. Uh, Ben? Why is she even hugging you to begin with? He looked all stiff but didn't bother to shake her off as she pinched his cheek. He groaned a little at that gesture and I giggled to myself seeing how he was being played about by her. "Come on, Ben. Don't be all stiff around your own mother! We haven't seen each other in ages," she said as I gaped. Wait a second, mother?!

"I'm here on business," he mumbled as she gave him another hug. "Jinara will show you two to your rooms and then we'll talk. I have some time before the meeting starts anyway," Senator Organa said as she allowed us to be whisked away to our rooms. "Hey, you didn't tell me she was your mother!" I said as we walked through long corridors. "You didn't need to know," he muttered. "Hell I need to know! You know who your mother is and you didn't tell me?! Anyone else would kill to know who their parents are," I said.

He stiffened a little as he stood outside what appears to be his room door. He hastily tried to block a small little sign with the words "Ben Solo" squiggled across it before I stiffened a smirk. "Get to your room and unpack. We have to get to work," he said as he slammed his door behind him, leaving me and Jinara standing there before I was escorted to my own room. It was large for Jedi standards, a large bed with a view overlooking the city. There was even a hot tub in it, something I only heard off from other people who have been on missions to city planets.

"Is Ben always this stiff around his family?" I asked as Jinara helped me unpack. It wasn't much to take anyway but I felt grateful for her being able to help out. "Master Ben has always been lonely with his parents busy with their work. They didn't spend much time with him after he was send for training so he doesn't know what to say around them," Jinara said in a matter of fact voice. I felt a little sorry for Ben who may know his family but at the same time feels like a stranger around them.

"Shall I leave you to get dressed?" she asked as I remembered how badly I stank from space travel. Nodding my head, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap, letting hot water fill it before jumping in. The heat took away the tiredness from my bones and I sighed as I relaxed in it, scrubbing my body with scented soap. As I let myself relax, I thought of Ben who may very well be in his own bath tub doing the same thing or maybe he might be humming a tune to himself.

Smirking at the thought, I showered thoroughly and walked out to my room, towel wrapped around myself as I picked out my clothes. I pulled on my undergarments and was about to pull on my clothes when I heard a knock. "Hey, Skyla. Hurry up!" Ben snapped from the other side as I shouted, "Give me a second!" "What the heck is taking you so long?!" he demanded as he threw the door open without warning. I just stood there, clad in undergarment when he turned bright red.

"Oh shit… I am so sorry," he stuttered as I hurled a book at him using the Force. "Get out you perverted master!" I shrieked as it connected with his face. "Hey, I said I'm sorry!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him. I quickly pulled on my clothes, feeling embarrassed to have just hit my own master. But then again, he could have just waited for an extra second before blasting open the door! When I went out to meet him, he was scowling and didn't speak to me until we were at the hanging gardens, which I called the sitting area.

Senator Organa was seated there, a small table having been placed there heaped with food and what looked like tea. I would have raced there and gobbled up the food if Ben wasn't giving me the death stare and giving off an aura so dark and hot I could have doused him with water and cool it down. "Come on you two. The food is getting cold," she called as we walked over. Ben sat across from his mother, leaving me to seat next to her.

I ladled food onto my plate, grinning as I helped myself to the delicacies. Ben on the other hand didn't eat much, just drinking his tea slowly. "How have you been, Ben?" she asked. "Nothing much," he muttered. "I heard you became a Jedi Knight. I'm proud of your promotion," she said. The way they were talking reminded me of the way people talk in a political manner.

"Uh, Ben never mentioned anything that you were related to him, Senator Organa," I said. "Please, call me Leia," she said as she drank her tea. Thinking of how much easier it was to say that, I smiled inwardly as Ben spoke, "Why did you ask us to come here? You could have very well use normal guards but why Jedi?" "I thought it would be good to see you again after so long and with this meeting going on, it might interest you a little," she said as he huffed, "As if I would ever be interested in politics."

"No surprise," Leia said as she set down her cup. "The Senate is now casting votes for the First Senator. I am running for the position but I am sure that there are people plotting some assassination attempts so I wanted Jedi nearby to be safe," she said. "As if anyone has never tried to kill you before," Ben said. "Hey Ben," I said as he stood up. "The meeting is at 7 isn't it? I'll be in my room meditating until then. Good day, Senator," he said as he walked off.

That just left me and Senator Organa sitting there to exchange glances. "So you're Ben's padawan?" she asked. "Yes. My master passed on so Grandmaster Luke assigned me to him," I replied as she grinned, "I think you two look great as a Master and Apprentice duo." The way she said it made my face flush a little but I shook off the thought as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ben can be a little rough sometimes but he means good," she said as I nodded. "Thanks, Leia," I said as I finished the rest of my food.


	5. Truth revealed

**Thanks to all who have read this story so far! This is going much better than planned and I have written out some of the chapters so they may be coming faster than I planned for this story to progress.**

 **Some elements of the story do not really follow the canon and I added some bits of my own since I didn't really get what Wookiepedia was telling me and it would be better than writing something completely different but anyway...**

 **I don't own the characters except for Skyla.**

I never liked politics and no matter how historic this event is going to be in the history books, I can't give a shit about it. The place was alive with Senators, thousands of alien species packed together like sardines in a large arena with round disks floating about. I didn't like loud noise either and I allowed myself to calm down with the Force, concentrating on getting the sounds out of my head as the meeting began.

I was stationed at one end of the arena, giving me a bird's eye view of what was happening. Ben was at the other end and I could tell from our bond that he was pretty pissed and just wanted to get out of there. The senators began to talk and the only thing we could do was to wait it all out and hope nothing happens. I didn't quite catch all the talk that went on other than when Leia went up. I shuffled my feet, my face shrouded with the black cloak I wore.

"And why should we nominate you as First Senator, Senator Organa?" a voice spoke and I turned to see a man speaking, his face looking a little red from either anger or getting suffocated by the vast amount of people in the room. "I have stated my reasons and I think there isn't much else to add," she said as he snorted. "Well, don't you think you missed something? I found something interesting about you whilst digging through old records," he said as he cast a hologram into the air.

The whole room erupted into gasps and even Leia was frozen in her place as the words on the paper showed glowed in the air. At first I had no idea what was going on until I recognized a name on it. Darth Vader shone in bright letters on the page and I wondered what the heck does the most evil Dark Lord in the history of Sith Lords got to do with Leia. "This is proof that Leia Organa is in fact the legitimate daughter of Darth Vader, the very man who brought about the fall of the old Republic and you're saying that you, his offspring will steer us to greatness and peace?! Who do you think will trust you when you harbor such a filthy bloodline?!"

The voices rose higher and higher and I could tell that Leia was betrayed by what the man had said. Betrayal was written all over her face as she tried to back her claim. "That man may be my father but he was never present in my life to influence me. I am the daughter of Bail Organa, Senator to the House of Organa on Alderaan and I swear to bring peace to the galaxy!" "Oho, and what of your brother? Is he out there training future killers on a planet far away from here? Who knows if he would spur a rebellion and bring you an army of Force-wielders to destroy the Republic once more?

The tension was getting worse by the minute and I could sense Ben's anger through the Force along with something else. Fear and loss. I guess Leia wouldn't tell her son something like that when he was young but to know it loud and clear in front of so many Senators who were people who lay claims to get power, there couldn't be any worse way to receive the news. "Ben?" I whispered through our link, feeling his rage as he tried not to kill the Senator who had betrayed his mother.

I couldn't take it any longer and left my post, running to the spot where Ben was stationed at. I could make out his tall frame blending with the shadows, his face shrouded with his hood as he watched the scene unfold beneath him. With the announcement, the meeting was turned into a battlefield and Leia could only just watch all the insults being hurled at her and her family.

"Ben?" I whispered as I walked to him. He was shaking and his aura had gotten worse. I reached out to him, my hand touching his shoulder as he released a breath. "Don't touch me," he hissed as I let some calm flow through him. "Ben, calm down," I whispered, trying to get him to calm down. I sensed him getting more angry by the minute and I could only hope I slowed him down a little.

"If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you," he said as I stiffened. Did I just hear him say that he would kill me? Knowing Ben, he may very well do it but to hear the words straight out of his mouth… "Understood, master," I said as I moved away, my hand retracting as I ran back to my post. My heart was beating from both the fear and shock. I never knew he would say those words to me but his anger back there made me think if he wouldn't dare to try it…

Thankfully the meeting ended not long after our little encounter and all the senators flooded out of the arena, some casting glances at me as they passed. "Screw you," I muttered to myself when Leia came towards me. "Hey, Leia. Is everything okay?" I asked, knowing how stupid it sounded. "Everything is fine," she said but she looked ready to crumble. Jinara followed her mistress from behind, watching as both of them disappeared down the corridor.

That day Ben was in a very foul mood and he didn't show up for dinner at all. Leia just picked at her food, staring at space as I tried not to be a pig since I was pretty hungry. "Leia. Did you ever tell Ben about his lineage?" I asked. "I never told him. I didn't want to burden him with more problems than he already has," she said as she held a ring on her finger. "I knew the day would come when Ben would find out but I never imagined it would be like this," she said.

"Get some rest. You need it for tomorrow," I said as I helped her out of her chair. She smiled at me with thanks as she went to her room, standing as regal as ever despite just being scorned and mocked by almost the entire galaxy. Guess no one can ever make a princess bow to their wishes. Now I know where Ben get's his steeliness from as well.

I couldn't fall asleep that night, staring at the ceiling thinking of the events that transpired today. The names Darth Vader and Ben ran through my mind as I tried to fall asleep but failed. He never revealed to me his parents or past but to think he was related to the greatest Sith Lord of all time, it made me gulp to think of the possibilities of what might happen. With his temper, he may very well be suited for the dark side.

I slapped myself, cursing myself for talking such foul things about my master. I knew no matter how flawed he was, he was just a scared boy who was afraid of his powers. He was scorned by people in the Temple and back here, his family hardly ever talked to him. It was no wonder he hardly had any trust in anyone. Except for me… I thought of how he would bring me meals and help me with my training whenever I needed help unlike other masters who didn't bother much about their apprentices…

Then I felt a disturbance in the Force, a sense of fear and anger rippling through me as I bucked up from bed, grabbing my lightsaber as I used the Force to open the door. I raced down the hall, my shoeless feet slapping the cool surface to hear the sound of something shattering. In the hanging gardens was Ben fighting what looked like an assassin, who seemed to have got him at a really bad time.

Ben had his lightsaber out and had apparently hacked away some of the assassin's many limbs. The assassin was screaming for mercy as he stood above him, his lightsaber flashing a scary blue. "Ben!" I shouted as he turned to me. His eyes blazed an angry brown as he spoke, "This assassin came here to murder the senator and since he won't speak who he answers to, we have no further use for him."

"But you said that we have to turn in anyone who we caught."

"Well the circumstances have changed."

"I think you've hacked away enough of his limbs to punish him well enough."

"Its not enough."

Those words pierced through my heart as I watched my master stand above the assassin, who begged to be spared. "Then tell me who you answer to," he snarled. "I don't know! I was hired by another party!" "Don't lie!" "Ben, he's telling the truth!" I said, sensing the person wasn't lying through the Force.

"Your people brought shame to my mother and my family. I won't let you get away with this," he said as the assassin chuckled, "Well then boy. Are you going to be like your grandfather?" He spat out the words as Ben brought his lightsaber in an arc, sending the head rolling across the floor. I tried not to gasp as he continued to hack at the body, blood and limbs flying everywhere.

"Don't you dare mock my mother!" he shouted as he kicked aside the dismembered body. Guards came running in and Jinara stared at the bloody mess that had been made of the hanging gardens. "Dispose of the body," Ben snapped as he sheathed his lightsaber. Everyone parted to make way for him as he stomped past, his face clouded with such anger even I was repelled.

Jinara quickly got to work with instructing the guards to bring the body away and I tried not to puke to see the mangled body being taken away. I was never used to seeing dead bodies no matter what condition they were in. When the mess was being cleaned up, I walked down the corridor before stopping outside of Ben's room. I don't know why but I found myself pressing my forehead against the cool metal, trying to search for him through the Force.

I felt him from the other side, his heart being torn from the inside as he sat on the bed, his cape off and his shirt clinging to his body with sweat. He appeared to be asleep but I know he wasn't. "Ben, do you want to talk?" I asked. Knowing he wouldn't answer, I let myself talk to him through our bond. _"If you need anything, you can talk to me. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Goodnight,"_ I said before turning to my room. As I lay on my bed, I curled under the sheets, trying to make the feeling of dread go away from me before falling into a dream where Ben was gone to the dark side.


	6. Dealing with meditation

**Man can't believe today is the last day fo 2017... great going to have one hell of a year next year with all the movie releases... hehe...I don't own the characters except for Skyla.**

Let's just say the mission to Coruscant ended on bad terms. Ben was in ultra ticked off mode for the rest of the trip and would brood for hours to an end, sending waves of anger through my door since we were just across from each other. I shuddered at feeling so much negative energy, the feeling wrapping me like a cold blanket that tried to snuff me out. I knew better than to go over and try to talk to him. I was lucky he didn't hack me to pieces when I tried to get him to do something like meditating. I wondered how helpful it would be to do that anyway…

When the day came for us to leave, I was pretty happy and Ben looked ready to blow a hole in the ship when we reached it. The meeting was full blown chaos after the announcement and everyone was just talking about Leia and her past and how she was even allowed to be brought in into the Elder houses and become a senator. If I were in her shoes I would have just run away or jump off one of these tall buildings. I never did well with pressure anyway but Leia, she was so strong in her actions and words, never getting knocked down by anyone.

"Ben, may the Force be with you," Leia said as she caressed her son's cheek. His face soften a little as he let her hand fall, turning to leave for the ship. Leia gave me a hug, something that made me happier since I was rarely ever hugged. The only time I could remember was Master Miran hugging me when I had problems with my training and just wanted to give up and Grandmaster Luke comforting me after Master Miran died. "Save trip, Skyla. Help me keep my son in check," she said as I grinned, "He's supposed to be training and babysitting me, not the other way around." She gave me a motherly look as I walked up the ramp, leaving behind Leia and the rest of Coruscant as we shot off into space.

Ben looked more relieved now that we were far away from the prying eyes of the Republic. He flicked at the controls, sending the ship into hyperspace as I sat in the co-pilots seat next to him. He didn't say a word so I just opened one of the books I was meant to be reading about meditation and tried to immerse myself in it. The book soon became really boring and I felt myself nodding off after not even an hour into the journey.

"I'm sorry," Ben muttered as I glanced up from my book, snapping me awake from my journey to sleep. "For what?" I asked. "For saying I would kill you if you told anyone about my heritage," he said. I couldn't blame him for snapping that out loud. I mean, most people would have done the same thing. Except for a Jedi maybe… "Don't worry. You were mad at that time. There's no need to apologise. At least the mission is done and we can go home." That made him seem more relaxed as he raised his feet to rest on the dashboard. "Hey, you're going to dirty it," I muttered as he scowled, "Shut it. I'm going to take a nap."

He closed his eyes and soon he was fast asleep, his breathing light as he snored. He looked so much at peace, all the anger gone from his expression, making him look much younger than he was. I smiled as I watched my master sleep, wondering what I should do until we reached home when I felt something in our bond. It was dark and cold and I turned to see a sleeping Ben, who seemed to be dreaming something. I couldn't quite place it but as I tried to reach into his mind, I was repelled by it, a darkness threatening to bring me in and never letting me out. Ben mumbled a little gibber in his sleep, moving to the side to pillow his face with his hand. "What are you dreaming about, master?" I whispered as I tried to get some sleep as well.

…

Lucky for us, the Jedi temple was a place where Senate meetings never get broadcasted as the Jedi were trained to focus more on their nature of the Force and not get involved in politics. Ben had gotten a little more agitated when we had arrived, always combing through people's minds as though he was afraid someone would blurt out something that would reveal his past. I could only imagine how terrified he was now that he know he descended from Darth Vader.

I guessed Grandmaster Luke had known all along but I could only wonder why he never told Ben about this before. Sure, it would be protecting him from a hard truth but by letting him find out in such a public manner in front of so many delegates of star systems, it just made the reality of it more painful. As his apprentice, I felt his fear and rage pouring into me as well no matter how much I tried to block it. Maybe I wasn't even trying to block it.

He began to skip out on some of our meditating sessions only to come back more furious during our sparring sessions. His rage was fueling his fighting nowadays, his blade movement getting more wild and unfocused as we fought. The only reason I was glad he was like that was because he taught me how to handle any sort of blade fight, so now I could handle anything he threw at me to a certain extent.

I walked to our meditation spot, still nursing some of the bruises he had given me from the previous day. Rubbing some ointment onto them, I sat on my rock, looking at the empty one across me. Missing our small meal times before meditating, I munched on an apple, the sweetness of the fruit taking away some of my tiredness before I stuffed it all into my mouth. I searched for Ben through the Force only to find him still in his room. I think he was on his bed.

I wondered if it was natural for a Padawan to be able to sense their master in that way. I had been connected to Master Miran in the same manner as Ben but it wasn't so intense that I could tell where on earth he was or feel what he was feeling. I guess Ben was the type that didn't care about bottling up his feelings and just let the drape around him like a cape. I wondered how on earth he managed to pass the Initiate trials being able to control his temper like that.

Setting aside my finished meal, I crossed my legs and breathed in the fresh morning air, concentrating on the Force and allowing myself to calm down. I had been trying to find out how to control my inner fears and let go of the past that haunted me. "Just embrace it and let it go. Don't keep it in you," I whispered to myself as I felt myself getting drawn into the memory. The dust still filled my nose, threatening to suffocate me as I hear blaster fire. The screams of the child we were supposed to bring back filled my ears as I reached out for Master Miran.

I've forgotten how many times I have seen him fall, his body pierced with holes as he shielded us from the blast. I had been rooted in my spot, unable to rush forward and take down the people trying to kill us. All because of my cowardice, my master died. But if he hadn't died, I wouldn't have met Ben… I smacked myself internally for having such thoughts and focused on the situation. Let go… let go…

"You've grown, Skyla," a voice whispered as I glanced up to see Master Miran seated across me, his everlasting smile on his face. He looked so alive. "Master," I said as he grinned a lopsided smile. "You have a new master now so I don't really deserve that title," he said as my breath hitched. "Forgive me, master for not being able to save you. If I wasn't a coward who failed to draw her blade, you would still be alive," I said as he chuckled, "Everyone gets scared in the face of danger. Only when you have experienced failure would you learn to become better." "But at the cost of your life? Was it worth it?" "Maybe."

I sobbed harder, wishing I could take back everything that happened that day. The scene warped to me standing above Master Miran, bleeding to death as I dragged him onto the ship. Screaming for help to come. No one came. It was just us… "Forgive me, master. Forgive me…" I whispered, my body shaking as I felt the ground rumble beneath me. I could feel the rock crack slightly with my fear, my sorrow threatening to swallow me whole.

 _"Skyla! Skyla! Snap out of it!"_ a voice yelled in my mind as I sank deeper into the meditation trance. I could feel myself getting sucked under, suffocating under all the pressure of guilt when a hand reached for me. "Skyla!" Ben yelled, this time out loud as he grabbed me from my own thoughts, bringing me back to reality. I gasped as I lay on my back, panting as I threw an arm over my face. I failed yet again.

"What the heck do you think you're doing? You know how dangerous it was to do it on your own unsupervised!" Ben snapped as he sat across me. "You weren't here and I need to get ready for the trials so I have to do it sooner or later!" I said. "I have my reasons for not being around," he snarled as I tried to clamp my mouth. "You're supposed to be my teacher and now I have your mother telling me to babysit you. Ben Solo, get a life!" I shouted as I stood up, walking back to my own hut as I left my master sitting there wondering if he had just gotten yelled back at by his Padawan.


	7. Getting ready for the trials

**Few more hours until the new year arrives (well about 8 for me). Are you people excited? For me, exams are coming so maybe? I don't own the characters except for Skyla.**

I knew the time was approaching for my trials to come but I never felt so unprepared for something. I felt I would rather go for a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader than face the trials. I hated exams with a passion and it was even a miracle I managed to get my Kyber crystal on Ilum when I was with Master Miran. The first trial I was due to face was fear and I know how that will turn out if I didn't focus on getting my mind in the right order soon.

"Relax. Its just a test," Ben muttered as we sat across from each other. He had begun to return to our meditation sessions, although he would normally just be staring at a distance rather than meditating. He looked so lost, something eating him from the inside that I couldn't hope to pull out. I fear for his health, not just as a Padawan but also as a fellow Jedi. Ben had returned to being the kind of guy who grunted a few words over a conversation but I was grateful to have been able to pull out a full sentence from him.

"You done eating?" he asked as I tossed away the empty bag onto the grass. "Then you may begin," he said as I closed my eyes, letting myself get absorbed by the memory. I could feel the ash clogging my nose once more, the familiar blaster fire ringing in my ears as I searched around for Master Miran. Control this… control my fear… let go of the past…

"Skyla, have you forgotten about me?" a voice whispered in my ear as I turned to face Master Miran. "I haven't but I do not wish to hold onto this memory," I said as he nodded. "It would be wise to let go of this before it consumes you," he said. "But then, I don't want to forget what happened. It made me stronger, more willing to do things I never did before." "But at what cost? You let your anger out more than you should. Anger leads to the dark side. Have you forgotten that, Skyla?"

I remembered Ben always telling me to let my feelings go on override and just let them loose in a swordfight. While Master Miran had been all calm and control, Ben was a wild spark, shooting anything he could get his hands on and whirling his lightsaber without any precision. His technique was deadly and effective, but dangerous if he couldn't control it. "Skyla, don't just embrace the anger when you don't know what to do. The calm will help you as well. But release your fear. Fear also leads to the dark side."

I opened my eyes, this times grateful for not having to puke out my breakfast. Ben was still focusing on the ocean, turning around slowly to face me. "You're improving," he smiled as he tossed something at me. I turned it in my hands to see it was a small crystal of sorts. "It helps you sleep," he said as he got up, not offering me a hand as he headed for our usual sparring session.

I thought of my little chat with Master Miran about the dark side. As Ben fought against me, I watched as his face screwed up with anger as he got struck before rampaging right back at me. His moves unpredictable as ever, he let out a roar as he slammed me into the ground, his lightsaber at my throat. "Again," he said as he twirled it in his grasp, getting into his fighting stance.

"Ben, why do you always use your anger when you fight? You know that isn't the Jedi way," I said as we clashed blades. He sighed before he switched to telepathy. _"I always found it a better way to channel my anger into a fight. I'm not the kind of person who uses calm to solve problems as you can see."_ He struck a blow at me, sending me spinning as I clutched my head. He didn't seem to care much as he came at me once more. I barely had time to block him as his lightsaber came down on me.

 _"What's troubling you, Ben? You always seem so distracted."_

 _"You know what it is. And I don't want to go into it further."_

 _"But as an apprenctice, I want to help you relief your thoughts."_

 _"At what cost? Its none of your business and it is not your burden to bear."_

 _"Does Grandmaster Luke know of the situation about your past?"_

Those words made him snap back at me, his blade slashing so fast it caught me in the side. I hissed in pain as blood poured from the wound. "Don't you ever mention anything to Uncle Luke. You hear me?" he hissed, switching off his lightsaber before bringing a cloth to me. "Press it against the wound," he said, sounding slightly apologetic for hurting me.

I did as he said, feeling a sense of coldness and a sting as the wound healed itself slowly. Wondering where did he managed to get all of this, I gratefully thanked him for it as he continued, "You trial will take place in a weeks time. I assume you're ready for it?" "You don't have to remind me," I huffed as I sipped some water.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as he clasped a hand on me, his brown eyes boring into mine. "Don't push yourself too hard okay? You need to save your strength," he said. "I'm glad you're my Padawan. I think anyone else would have been too annoying anyway." I was a little surprised at his words and I giggled a little as I elbowed him in the ribs. "Now who is the softie here?" I grinned as he wished he hadn't spoken the words.

…

That night I had another vision. This time it was of the temple burning to the ground. Bodies lay everywhere and screams could still be heard as someone struck them down. I covered my mouth, moving through the rubble to see a dark figure striking down a Jedi, a lightsaber in his hand. As he turned, a stifled a gasp as he strode towards me, his eyes ablaze as he brought his blade on me, his lips moving, "Forgive me."

I bucked up in bed, my body coated with sweat as I ran my hand through my hair. Shit, what was going on? I didn't want to keep dreaming about Ben turning to the dark side just because he was related to a Sith Lord. I shuddered as I lay back on the bed, trying to calm my mind when I felt him.

 _"Can't sleep?"_ Ben muttered, clearly awake. " _Nightmare,"_ I replied. " _Me too,"_ he said and I wondered if that wasn't something new. " _Tell me about it."_ He whispered. I didn't really want to tell him but I don't know who else I could tell.

 _"The temple was on fire. Everyone was dead. Storm troopers set the place on fire. Standing in the midst of it all was you, your lightsaber striking down anyone who opposed. Then you turned your blade on me."_ I could feel him shuddering through the Force, if that was even possible. _"Skyla, I will never hurt you. You mark my words." "Well, I am your Padawan." "Its not just that. How can I strike down the only person to ever bother about my existence on this sorry rock?"_

My heart raced at his words, a flush creeping up my cheeks as I tried not to think about what was happening. This was a compliment and nothing else but why do I feel so embarrassed? _"Anyway we have a long day tomorrow so we better get some sleep."_ I said as he chuckled, " _Don't we always do?"_ I closed my eyes and I could feel as though he was beside me, letting his being shroud me with some warmth. I fell asleep, thinking about how wrong it was to dream of Ben going to the dark side.


	8. The trials begin

**Happy new year and let the trials of this year begin! I don't own the characters except for Skyla.**

The day has finally come for me to start the first step of a very log series of trials to become a fully-fledged Jedi. I was just glad the trials couldn't get any worse by adding in paper questions and what not. I always preferred the practical over the theoretical anyway. I've been practicing as hard as I could to overcome my problems with fear so why am I feeling like I was about to throw up?

"Calm now, Skyla. It will be over before you know it," Ben said as he leaned against the wall. The two of us were waiting outside the structure that houses all the chambers used in the Initiate trials and we had to wait until the gatekeeper calls me in. Ben wasn't allowed to follow me in but I was glad he even took the trouble to wait for me before and after the trial.

"How was yours like?" I asked as he shrugged, "Gave me a headache after that." I smirked to myself thinking how it was like Ben to say that when the door opened to reveal an old wrinkled creature standing there. "Young Skyla, if you would proceed," It wheezed as it stepped aside for me to enter. "Only the apprentice shall enter," it said as Ben scowled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine," I said and that only seemed to lift his anxiousness by a little bit as I turned to go in.

"May the Force be with you, Skyla," he said as I nodded. "Don't worry. I won't fail you," I said as he smiled, "You never do." Wondering why my heart was racing so fast, I stepped into the building, the place dark and slightly lighted with Kyber crystals lining the walls as I walked. The gatekeeper led me to a chamber and I heard the door slam shut, leaving me enclosed in a dark space. I hated the dark and I shuddered as I thought of how I was going to be swallowed by the darkness.

"Hey Skyla. Remember to relax and breath," Ben's voice echoed in my head from previous training. Glad that I had him to reassure me, I closed my eyes and sat on the ground, letting myself connect with the Force to bring myself to the all too familiar scenario. This time, I will conquer it. I stood up, walking through the ash with a hand over my mouth. I heard myself scream as the ground exploded around me, sending debris everywhere as Master Miran yelled at me to go.

I stood at where he fought with the mercenary, his blade clashing with blaster shots as he tried to protect us. I saw a younger version of me lying on the ground, too stunned to even react as he fell to the ground, the blaster shots piercing his body as he turned for a second to see if I was still alive. For some reason, I no longer felt the anxiety I always felt whenever I saw this scene as I strode over.

 _"So you finally accept my fate, Skyla,"_ Master Miran said as he appeared in front of me in the form of a ghost. I had gotten used to it as I nodded. "Yeah. I will always regret over letting you die but I won't let it happen again. I'm ready to let it go," I said as he bowed his head, pressing his forehead against mine the way he used to do when we were training. " _You've become such a strong young woman, Skyla. I wished I could have seen your training through the end,"_ he whispered as I held onto him.

"Go now, my master," I whispered as he diminished, smiling as he turned into a shower of light. It looked so beautiful that I almost cried, glad that I had finally made up with Master Miran when I realized the room was still dark. I stood up, wondering if there was supposed to be another part of the trial to pass or if I haven't yet passed it. I had to agree it lasted much shorter than expected. That was when I heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching me.

I instinctively drew my lightsaber, letting it ignite when a red blade clashed against me. Wondering what the heck was going on, I slammed into it when I realized what was in front of me. A masked figure clothed in darkness wielded the blade, the energy pulsing from it so fiery and put of control I wanted to step back. "You will fall," he snarled as he started to fight.

His movements were wild and strong, sending ripples of pain through my body whenever we collided. I was having such a hard time keeping up I wondered what was happening. It was so strong for an illusion and it felt so real. The fear creeping up within me made me lash out with the Force, sending him back ever so slightly.

"Who are you?" I screamed as we connected blades once more. Something about his movements were familiar but I wanted to deny what my mind was telling me. Impossible. This had to be impossible. Ben is just waiting outside for me… I brought my lightsaber down on him, leaving a trail on his mask at it cracked into two. I nearly screamed when I recognized the face of my master in it, his eyes glowing with anger.

"Ben… this can't be you…" I whispered. "You know this will happen soon. I am so torn I don't know what to do. My family rejected me. My uncle rejected me, treating me more like an apprentice then a nephew. I was feared for my power. But only one person saw me for who I am," he said as he offered me a hand. I felt it pulling at me, reaching out for me as I screamed at how wrong all of this was.

"Ben, I know you. You wouldn't do this. You belong to the light," I said as he laughed. "As if the light welcomes someone with anger like mine. I am more like Darth Vader than Luke Skywalker," he said. "Come. I will show you the wonders of the universe if you stand by my side. You are the only one I'm willing to spare," he said as the scene around us warped to show a burning temple.

Everyone lay dead on the ground, the bodies slashed with a lightsaber as Ben Solo strode through the wreckage, tears flowing through his eyes as he howled, bringing down everyone in sight. He was so torn that I felt our bond pulsating through the Force, threatening to bring me down into the dark with him. As I glanced at the hell around me, I closed my eyes as I repeated the same words Ben always told me.

"Breath. Relax," his words whispered into my mind as I tried to calm myself. This isn't real. This is just what I might fear will happen to Ben after he discovered the truth about his family. This won't happen if I steer him onto the right path. "Will you join me?" he asked as he held out his hand, the hand lingering in the air as I unsheathed my blade.

"No Ben. I belong to the light. I'm sorry," I said as I smiled, the tears threatening to come out as I walked to him. "I believe in you Ben. You will make the right choice," I said as he steadied his blade at me. I neared it, feeling the heat of the blade as I stood in front of him. "I trust you, master," I said as he gave a defeated smile, his sword arm dropping as he bowed his head. "Thank you," he whispered as everything turned black.

I gasped as I realized I had returned, my back on the ground and my lightsaber next to me. I hurriedly got up, hoping the gatekeeper would get me out as I heard the door opening. "Congratulations. You have passed the first two parts of your trials," it said as I nearly screamed with happiness. I nailed two tests in one shot! "Thank you," I said as I moved to walk out. I felt a little wobbly with the illusion of Ben but I kept reassuring myself that it wasn't true.

"Good job," he said as we met outside. I grinned as we started to walk back to the temple to report to Grandmaster Luke. "So, are you going to ask him about it?" I asked. "You know he won't talk so its no point," he muttered. "He's your uncle. I'm sure he will understand," I pointed out. "He sees me more as an apprentice than a nephew," he said as I recalled what he said in the vision. I shook off my thoughts and followed him to the temple, hoping that the illusion would just stay one.


	9. Sharing of dreams

**First day of the new year...** **anyway I don't own the characters except for Keisa.**

Even though I have passed the first part of my trial, I still couldn't get the uneasy feeling out of my gut. Every time I looked at Ben now, I could almost imagine him piercing my body with his lightsaber, anger in his eyes as I fell. I had to slap myself several times to get it out of my head and I cursed myself for letting it have such a big impact on me. The days went by without much going on but I had a gut feeling something big was about to happen.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked as we had our routine meal together. The sky was clear today as we had lunch, a simple meal of fruits and some oats. I would kill for some meat but that is normally scarce on the planet except when there were big feasts which weren't that big to shout about either. "Nothing," I muttered as I stuffed the fruit into my mouth to occupy myself.

"If you eat that fast, you'll choke," he warned as he bit away at his own. Why on earth every time I looked at him, I remember him wearing that foul mask? It felt so real… it was so real… "I'm going first," I said as I got up and walked away. I wanted to get far away from him. My confusion was bubbling in me, threatening to spill over as I walked to the training fields, pulling out my lightsaber as I tried to concentrate.

I slammed my blade into the dummy, over and over until it completely fell apart. I didn't let my feelings stay in check but just kept them running wild as though I was on spare fuel. I wanted to think that it wasn't true. I couldn't imagine Ben, who could be very kind despite his temper, slaughtering everyone in sight. Why? If it wasn't true than why did I feel so much dread in myself?

"Care to tell me what's wrong? You're wrecking the field," Ben spoke from behind me and I barely managed to stop myself from twirling around and hitting him in the neck. His blade was up in a moment, his eyes searching my face for an answer. "I know you are always a little crazy but why would you attack me?" he asked as I shook. I can't believe I just attacked him.

"Ben… would you ever turn to the dark side?" I whispered as he cocked his head. "Where did that come from?" he started as I screamed, "Tell me! Tell me you wouldn't betray us!" I panted from shouting the words, my heart racing as I thought of what I had just said. Suprisingly, Ben was calm as he put a hand on my shoulder and tilted my face with his other hand to look at him in the eye.

"Skyla, ever since the trial you've been acting really strange and avoiding me. Did something happen in there that made you think that way?" he whispered, his voice so cool and silky I thought he could practically hypnotize me into speaking the truth. But I didn't want to tell him. Not when the truth hurt him more than it already has… "Please. Tell me what's wrong. It feels wrong without you around and fearing me like the others," he begged, his voice turning into something that melted my heart.

At his words, I felt myself crying as he pulled me against him, stroking my head as I sobbed into him. I could feel our bond then, our hearts beating as one as his heart calm down my racing one. "Please. Tell me," he said as I nodded. "I had a vision. You turned into a Sith Lord and slaughtered all the Jedi. Finally, you killed me," I whispered and I felt his body stiffen.

I thought I had done it then when he released me. I thought our bond as master and apprentice can never be repaired with the words I just said when he leaned his forehead against mine. "Skyla. I will never, ever hurt you. Mark my words," he said as I looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. His brown ones had never looked so sincere and broken before as he pulled me against him once more. "You are the only one who ever understood me in this whole galaxy. I will never hurt you. You got it?" he said as I sniffed. "Yes, Master," I said as he scowled, "Don't call me that."

With that it seemed like our relationship had momentarily been restored, which allowed me to be more calm as I went through the trials. Ben would always wait for me outside each one, waiting to hear my progress and what had happened. Thank goodness that stupid vision had never come back so I didn't have to tell him about it. He seemed slightly happier as I passed each stage but there was a longing in his eyes about when we had to go our separate ways.

"You know, we will always be master and apprentice. Its not like I'm going somewhere far away or something," I said. We were taking a break from training on the training field, our lightsabers on the ground as we sipped some water. I felt so much stronger now that Ben trained me and I was way more confident in my skills that he told me to go back to my old clumsy ways.

I haven't heard from Grandmaster Luke except when we had to tell him about my progress in the trials. I always had the tugging feeling in me to tell him about my vision of Ben but whenever I see how Ben looked when I return to him triumphant, I couldn't bear to take away the smile off his face. He even had a habit of holding my hands now whenever we meditate as though he didn't want to lose me.

As the time approached for my time as a Padawan drew closer, I felt myself dreaming about it more and more I could feel it affecting Ben as well who was having his own set of nightmares. I would often feel his soul tearing through our bond, screaming for help until both of us embraced each other in the Force. I was glad that we had our bond to help each other in these troubling nights but I felt sad that we would have to eventually break that bond.

One night, Ben invited me over to his hut for meditation. Wondering why in the world he would invite me there, I stood outside of his hut, staring at the wooden door before he called, "Come in." With that the door opened and for the first time I peeped into my master's home. It was simple like any other hut but there had been signs of a temper tantrum on the walls, which had been marred by a ightsaber.

"Sit," he said as we sat across each other. He wore his usual clothing but he looked much thinner and paler for some reason. "Ben, are you alright?" I asked as he interrupted, "Let's get on with the meditation." With that I fell silent and allowed us to connect with the Force. I felt his hands on mine a we journeyed deeper into our minds when I heard it.

 _"I sense raw power in you. Untamable power. I can train you in it," it hissed as I shuddered. What the hell was that? "No. I don't belong in the dark side," a familiar voice said as Ben spoke out. "But you do. You have your grandfather's blood running through your veins." "No. That does not make me him!" "Why do you resist? I can train you to hone your anger and bring balance to the Force. You can be the strongest Jedi in the galaxy by my side." "I will never betray the order!" "But what if they betray you?"_

 _That made Ben suck in a breath as the voice continued, "The time approaches, my young apprentice. Should you find yourself in trouble, you know what to do."_ The voice sent shivers down my spine. It was something sinister that I hoped I would never need to encounter. "Did you hear that?" Ben spoke aloud as I opened my eyes. He was shaking slightly as he withdrew his hands from me. "You're not the only one having these dreams," he said, his voice shaky. He looked so vulnerable and lost.

'You heard what the man said. I have my grandfather's blood. Maybe these dreams do mean something," he whispered. "No. Don't listen to him. Your blood doesn't make you who you are." "But you feel it too right? That something is going to happen. I don't know how long until it arrives but I can feel it coming, waiting to change our lives forever." What he said next made me suck in a breath.

"I have had dreams of you dying by my hands. To prove my worth, I was to kill you, my own apprentice," he said as he caressed my cheek. "You're too much in the light for someone like me. When your training finishes, I will go somewhere else so I wouldn't bring harm to you," he said. "That's just chickening it out! We can solve this if we go to Grandmaster Luke…"

"He would kill me!" he shouted. as his voice echoed around the hut, I couldn't quite believe the words. "I had a vision of him coming to kill me. I know he is capable of doing that. I don't want to die by my own uncle's hand," he whispered as I saw a tear come out from the corner of his eye. "I am being torn apart. I don't know what to do anymore. Skyla, you are the only one I can trust on this," he said as he took my hand.

"Promise me until you become a Jedi Knight, you won't tell anyone about this. You promise?" he asked, his eyes practically begging for me to say yes. I wanted to help him by getting the truth out but I knew it may damaged him even further. "Fine. But if it gets out of hand, I will tell the Grandmaster," I sighed as he smiled, this one the most genuine one I had ever seen. "Thank you," he said as he hugged me tight, running his hand through my hair as I tried to think that this is ok.


	10. The true test begins

**We have reached ten chapters! Wow I didn't expect to progress so quickly with this but here it is! I don't own the characters except for Skyla.**

I've lost count on which trial I was currently on but I knew for certain that I am getting closer to getting promoted to Jedi Knight. I was so excited to finally be able to be called master and get rid of my braid but at the same time I felt sad that I would have to leave Ben. By leaving him, I felt as though I was abandoning him to the wolves for the picking. I could almost feel him getting wrapped in the darkness, getting drawn into it more and more as the weeks passed and the trials went by.

He was getting more distracted as well. There was one time he forgot I had a trial going on but luckily for me it was one of the simpler ones where I had to go for a mission with a team to test on teamwork and I was pretty fine with that. When the test was completed, I searched for him to find him still cooped up in his hut despite it being well into the afternoon. When I opened the door, I found him on his bed shirtless, his eyes gazing at the ceiling as he turned to face me.

"I am so sorry!" I squeaked as I tried to hide my flush, seeing how ripped he looked underneath his baggy clothing. I thought he was a skinny person but boy, was I wrong. "Don't be," he said as he quickly pulled on a shirt, clearly embarrassed as well to have been seen half naked by a girl who happened to be his student.

"I finished my trial," I said as he looked stunned. "Oh, right. Congratulations," he said as he tried to crack a smile. But I know how hard he find it to smile so I just stopped him by giving him a hug, which caught him a bit by surprise since he wasn't much of a hugger until the day he warned me not to tell Grandmaster Luke about his dreams. I had clamped my mouth shut about it but I still had the urge to go and tell him what was really going on.

"Which reminds me, do you want to go through some meditation or go through your lightsaber techniques before your next trial?" he asked. "Saber training, duh," I grinned as he rubbed my head with a smirk. He knew that both of us had a passion for lightsaber combat as compared to sitting down and trying to clear our minds. Even though I was a bit tired after the trial, I felt comforted to be in his presence as we went to train for the entire day.

By the time the sun was setting, Ben finally called it a day as I plopped to the ground, sporting new burns, which were quickly healed by the cream he gave me. I can't believe we have been a team for nearly two years now. Time seemed to have fly so fast when we're having fun. During sparing, I had told him about what happened in my trial and he commented that I did pretty well so far and shouldn't be long until I can graduate to the level of Knight.

"I'll be a little sad when you go," he teased as I fling a small pebble at him. "We'll still be in the same huts and area so you can just pop by when you wish," I said as he raised a hand in defeat. "You want to head back?" he asked as I felt my stomach growl, "Uhuh." With that we were soon walking to my hut when I felt something being pulled over my eyes and it smelled of sweat. "Hey, what do you think you're…" I muttered as he opened the door and steered me inside.

When he removed the cloth, I stared at the sight in front of me, the table laden with food and a small cake on it with the words "Happy Birthday Skyla" scribbled on the top in icing. In all my preparations for the trials, I had completely forgotten it was my birthday. "Happy birthday, Skyla," he smiled as I knocked him in the arm. "You didn't have to Ben. Where did you get all of this?' I said as I started to drool. He had managed to get some of my favourite steak and even had some fizzy drinks to compliment it. "You're the first person whom I actually did something for so I thought it would be ok," he muttered as he stroked his cheek, his face a little flushed.

"Well anyway, dig in," he said as I grabbed a plate and began to eat. My stomach was yearning for food and it hit home as I chewed on nerf bacon and steak. I was always a bit of a glutton when it came to food so this was absolute paradise for me. Ben and I would sometimes have eating competitions if we managed to get a lot of food, which would often lead to me being the winner. He often wondered how I managed to stay slim, which I don't think I am.

Then the time came for me to blow the candles and I realized with a jolt that I was now sixteen. Man, sweet sixteen eh? I thought of a wish in my head and blew the candles, Ben clapping in such an odd manner I wanted to laugh. "You sounded like you're clapping at a terrible performance," I said as he groaned, pulling out something from his pocket.

"Here," he said as I tore it open, squeaking as I held a new utility belt in my hands. My old one had been falling apart and I hugged him tightly before he could say anything. I knew we weren't supposed to be hugging and all but I was too happy to think about it. At first Ben was stiff but he slowly loosened up and hugged me back. "Happy?" he asked as I smirked, "Best Birthday ever!"

He gave me a smile as he leaned close, closing the space between us. I was taken aback by shock, not expecting him to do this but by the time I realized it, he was already pressing against me too hard for me to shake off. "I love you Skyla. I know its against the code but damn, I love you," he whispered against me. I didn't know how to react as I tried to push him off. "Ben, stop. This isn't right," I started to say as he silenced me.

He was as ferocious as a beast, relentless in his kiss as hard as I tried to push him away. I wanted to melt into the kiss and get lost in it but I knew it was going too far. The code forbids romantic love and since we were master and apprentice, it just made things a whole lot worse. "Ben, I appreciate it but I can't," I whispered as he stepped back to give us some air. "Why not? You know you love me as well. I can sense it through our bond," he said. His eyes were so alive with passion and energy that I felt a little afraid.

I placed a hand on his chest, a gesture that made a low growl come from somewhere in him when I removed it. "Give me time to think about it," I started. "I know. I won't rush you. I was stupid enough to think to do it," he said as he walked out, leaving me to stand in my own room thinking about what had just happened. As the door banged behind him, I sank into my bed, my hands baling in fists as I tried to process what happened.

My master had kissed me. And I technically kissed him back. It felt so good, I didn't want to deny it but I couldn't accept it. It was against the code. No matter what happens, if someone finds out, we will be expelled from the Jedi Order. It doesn't matter for Ben since he had his family to return to but the Jedi Order was my everything. I had nowhere to return to. Thinking about the kiss we just shared, I sank into bed, sinking into a dream about a life where me and Ben may have been able to be together when I heard the screams.

I sat up straight in bed, pulling aside the blankets and grabbing my lightsaber from the table and rushed to the door. I slammed it open to see something happening before me. I wanted to puke and scream as I saw the dead bodies around me. Younglings and masters alike littered the ground, their bodies pierced by something I knew very well and recognized. "No… no… Ben!" I screamed as I ran to his hut. When I arrived, it was nothing but rubble.

"Ben! Ben!" I screamed as I continued to run through the chaos. There were screams coming from the temple, which had been set on fire. There was a ship nearby and I didn't recognize the symbol burned into the metal. But I did recognize the people walking towards me; Stormtroopers. I ignited my lightsaber just as they started to shoot at me.

I spun the blade, deflecting all their shots as I raced towards. Some of the shots deflected back at their shooter, sending them falling to the ground as I slammed my blade into them. I felt no fear. Only anger for what had happened to Ben. I knew this would happen but I didn't tell anyone about it. Ben had told me to keep it quiet but I had known that something like this would happen if nothing was done. It was all my fault… all my fault…

When the last Stormtrooper fell, I raced into the temple, taking down every Stormtrooper I could see. I screamed for Ben, debris falling around me as the temple started to cave in. I coughed as I pulled a clothe against my face, searching for my master when I saw him. He was pulling out his blade from a Jedi, the body falling as he turned to face me. His eyes glowed gold in the flames, turning slowly as I froze in place.

I couldn't feel myself move, my body stuck in its position as he came towards me. His blade shone in the light and I was reminded of it piercing through my heart. "Ben… what did you do?" I whispered as he came to face me. His face was only inches away from me and he smelled so strongly of ash and blood. He looked tormented and his eyes were rimmed with red as though he had been crying. "Skyla… forgive me…" he whispered as I felt my mind shutting down. Before I lost consciousness, I could feel someone carrying me in their arms and leading me away from this hell I had just witnessed.


	11. Awaiting of fate

**This story will be coming to an end soon. Hope you guys enjoyed the ride so far! I don't own the characters except for Skyla.**

I awoke to find myself strapped onto a table, my hands and feet bound my metal cuffs. I struggled to break myself free, my wrists turning raw as I failed miserably. As I tried to figure out what the heck just happened, I remembered the scene that flooded my mind on my birthday. Ben kissing me hard, telling me he would never hurt me. Telling me to be with him. Me saying how it is impossible to fall in love. How he razed the temple to the ground and killed everyone in it. Except for me.

"Are you awake?' a voice whispered from the shadows as Ben emerged. I recalled the first time I had met him, he had done the exact same thing. However, now he was clad in a black outfit, a long cape moving behind him as he held something in his hand. It was a black helmet fashioned in the same way as Darth Vader's one.

"Ben, what did you do? Tell me that was just a bad nightmare," I said as he strode closer to me. It was real all right as I felt his breath close to my face. "You know this is true," he whispered as he moved back. "Why Ben? After everything we've been through together, why did you spare me and kill the rest? Why did you betray the Order?" I whispered. "The Order betrayed me. They accused me of killing Grandmaster Luke when he had tried to kill me." "That's impossible. Why would your own uncle try to kill you?" "See for yourself."

He stretched out a hand and I felt myself getting pulled into his dreams. No, one of his memories. He was lying in bed, sleeping soundly when he heard a lightsaber getting ignited and he turned to see Grandmaster Luke standing above him, lightsaber in hand as he looked at him with fear. "Why, Uncle?" he had whispered as the Grandmaster opened his mouth. "I'm sorry," he whispered as Ben roared, "No!" As the Grandmaster shouted, Ben raised a hand and yanked the roof onto them, trapping him under the rubble.

As he had exited the rubble, people came to investigate and a master had accused him for killing the Grandmaster when Ben pleaded innocent. Then he had struck him down, angry for being betrayed by the people he had been surrounded with for so long. The First Order arrived and Stormtroopers filed out, shooting down every last Jedi as Ben finished off the stronger ones. I could hear his voice as he shouted in anger, screaming for the temple to be razed to the ground.

Then the scene switched to him facing me, my mouth forming his name as he walked towards me. Now I noticed how much his hand was shaking as he grabbed me using the Force, my throat collapsing as I gasped for air. "Ben," I whispered as he said, "Forgive me, Skyla." That was when everything went black but now I could see him picking me up in his arms and carrying me to the ship, leaving the hell he had created behind him.

When the memory ended, I felt myself cry as I looked at him, my heart feeling betrayed. After all Grandmaster Luke had done, he had destroyed the entire Order and joined the dark side. Sweet, kind Ben whom was one of the few people I trusted and cared about. He had brought me here where they caged me in fear of my powers and I am pretty sure it was only a matter of time before I was executed. Or worse.

"You could have just killed me," I muttered. "You know I would never do that," he said as I smirked," You expect me to join the First Order. I don't think so." Why do you resist? You know you can have a place by my side if you join. You can rule by my side once I bring down Snoke," he said as I scoffed. "Oho. That's the name of your new boss? Sounds menacing," I spat as I thought, "Wait, was he the one who's been visiting you in your dreams?"

He nodded as I leaned back against the table, wondering how I could not have seen this. Of course he would have set up a situation where Ben had no choice but to do what he did. "You know I don't want to do this, Skyla," he said as he reached out a hand to me. The hand that was normally pale was now clothed in black, ready to swallow mine if I dared so much to reach out for it. How I wanted to take it and return to his side, to my master. But with the mask in his other arm, I doubt Ben Solo still existed.

"Whats with the mask?" I asked as he lifted it into the light as though just noticing he had it. "This is the only way for me to embrace the dark side and forget my past mistakes," he said. "So does that mean you're going to throw away your name as Ben Solo?" I asked. "I have been baptized with a new name. I'm Kylo Ren now," he said as I snorted, "Man, that sounds like a bad rhyme."

"Please, Skyla. You know what awaits you if you don't join me. Snoke isn't very patient with waiting for your decision. I don't want to hurt you any more than I have," he said. "But you've already have, by killing my friend and master, Ben Solo," I whispered as he twitched. "I would have followed Ben Solo. But now that you said he's gone, there is no way I will follow you. I follow Ben and the Jedi Order. No one else," I said as he scowled.

"Very well, Jedi. You've made your choice. Now you only have to await your fate," he snarled as he turned around, his cape swishing around him as he slammed the door behind him. As he left, I bowed my head, my tears flowing freely now as I tried to feel him in the Force. He was barely there, just a tiny spark that was about to go out. With the bond, I know that he felt this was all wrong and he wanted to turn back the clock. But with what he has done, I don't think he thinks he is able to be redeemed. "Ben," I whispered as I prayed for my lost master.

….

Kylo stood outside of the room, his hand still on his mask as he leaned against the wall. He could feel his apprentice behind it, crying as she mourned for her master. He had killed him after all, not physically but spiritually. Kylo did his best not to smash his fist against the wall as he stalked away, wishing he had a better way to end this hell.


	12. Final battle

**This is the last chapter told from Skyla's POV. Thank you so much fo seeing me through this story and hoped all of you enjoyed it! I don't own the characters except for Skyla.**

I lay in my cell, staring at the ceiling as I awaited my fate. I knew I was going to die but I didn't feel any sadness for my pathetic end. I just felt sad for Ben who chose to turn to the dark side. But at the same time I couldn't blame him for making that decision. I may have very well done it if I were in his shoes.

I spent days crying for him, trying to feel him through our bond which he had severed. I felt an emptiness in me, my heart threatening to tear from my chest as I screamed for him, my lost master. Ben may have been a master to me but he was close to a… I didn't want to say the words but I had to. I loved him, I loved him so much that I have no choice but to reject him. If I joined him, he would continue down the dark path with me at his side but if I were to die, maybe it would drive a wedge through his heart that may bring him back to the light some day.

How I wished I could turn back the clock and bring him back. I wished I had told Grandmaster Luke of the dreams or try to talk to Ben more. I shouldn't have rejected him back when he kissed me. I should have perhaps just accepted him. I missed him terribly. I wanted to hold him, feel him and comfort me in this time. I lost count of the days, time moving only when food arrived, which I reluctantly ate since I needed to at least die with a fight.

The only way I could calm myself was through meditation with the Force. This was the only time I ever felt so calm and connected to it that I feel peace despite all that transpired. As this ship or base I was on threatened the existence of the galaxy, I hoped Leia had found out what had happened and prepared for an assault against her own son. I couldn't imagine her pain of losing her only child to the darkness the way she lost her own father.

As I did my routine meditation, I could almost imagine the scene around me back at the Jedi temple. The sea breeze blowing my hair, my legs crossed on the flat rock where we sat for our meditation. The fresh air would clear my mind as I held Ben's hands, searching through the Force for peace… again Ben came to my mind as I shoved the thought away. Ben Solo was gone, as much as I wished it wasn't true… only Kylo Ren remained.

I lay on the hard metal I called my bed, my face facing the wall as I tried to sleep. I shuddered, no blanket to cover me but it wasn't like I could fall asleep either. I closed my eyes, willing myself to sleep when I heard him. _Skyla. Can you hear me?_ Ben whispered through our bond. I thought he had severed it. I felt it break like glass shattering into a thousand pieces.

 _"What do you want?" I snarled and I could feel him from the other end, his heart racing as he said, "Your trial will be held tomorrow. I will personally come and collect you for Supreme Leader Snoke." "Oh, now he's your master?" "He has been ever since Uncle Luke betrayed me." "I don't know how to answer that, Kylo." The name made him flinch. "This is your last chance. Stand by me and survive. Or die a pathetic death as the last Jedi."_

 _I snorted, thinking how ironic it was that I was the last surviving Jedi of the New Order. But I felt the presence of others out there, carrying the torch to light the way out of the darkness. There has to be someone who could defeat him, where I, the closest thing to family have failed. "You know the answer, Kylo. Leave me." I said. "I don't want to see you die. With you gone, I don't know who else I can trust." "Well you made that decision yourself so deal with it." "Skyla, you know you love me."_

 _That made me want to retract my words but I stood my ground. I could almost feel him in the room with me, waiting to extend a hand to touch me. I shuddered thinking about him touching me after soiling his hands with so much blood but I ignored it as I whispered, "I do love you, Ben. But I will die as a Jedi tomorrow. May I be the last Jedi, it is up to you to decide that."_

With that our connection broke and I took in a breath, having held it in for a while as I tried not to cry. I had been crying a lot lately and I hated myself for revealing my feelings so much. The Jedi Order always wanted us to bottle up our feelings… what Order? The order is gone. The Jedi are gone. Only I was left.

The next day Ben came to my cell, grabbing me and handcuffing me to lead me out. This was the first time I had walked in a while and I wobbled a little as he looked at me. He wasn't wearing his mask. "Are you okay?" he asked as I tried not to look at him. The man I loved was right next to me but why does it feel as though he was dead? Ben ignored me and continued to march me down the hall, passing by stormtroopers and officers who saluted him when we passed. Guess he was a big shot around here.

We entered a huge throne room, the walls black as night and a throne erected in the center. Snoke sat on it, his long fingers tapping the cool surface as he sneered at me. "Ah, welcome, young Skyla," he said. This man turned Ben into what he was, corrupting his mind. I wanted to kill him so badly but I knew he held my lightsaber somewhere. "I know how badly you want to kill me. But it goes against your code doesn't it?" he sneered.

"The Jedi are gone so I don't have to abide to any code," I spat. "Then that means you are free to do whatever you want, child. Why don't you be a good girl and follow your master in my footsteps?" he said. "To hell with that. I will never join you, even if you kill me now," I snarled as he grinned. "So be it," he said as he reached into his robes and threw something to me. I caught it, recognizing it as my lightsaber. I ignited it and rushed at him, screaming as I tried to hack off his head.

I was stopped by Ben, red clashing with my blue as he blocked him, protecting his new master. "Kill her, Kylo," he said as Ben approached me, a panther stalking its prey in the jungle. I could feel hungry eyes on me, ready to rip me apart but I felt no fear. Instead I twirled my blade, hearing the sound of the Kyber crystal humming in the metal as I faced off my former master. "What do you say we have a final duel?" I said as he nodded, "I will kill you, Jedi."

"Then I will do the same, Kylo Ren," I spat as I leapt at him, spinning my blade to hit him in the shoulder. It connected but as soon as it did, he brought his up. I spun, blocking his blade as we danced around the room. Snoke laughed as we fought, master and apprentice tearing each other apart both physically and mentally. I stared at his new lightsaber, power humming from the edges as he slashed at me. Just like in the dream.

Ignoring it, I fought with all my might, letting my anger rain down on him. My movement became faster and less accurate, cutting bits of his clothes but not harming him. He on the other hand managed to nick my shoulder and I groaned as I clutched it, no healing ointment to heal me ever again. I knew it was impossible to win against Ben but I wanted to go all out and search for my lost master and bring him home.

"Ben, I know you're still in there. That's why you're not wearing your mask," I said as he hissed, "He's dead." "Then why not hide his face?" I whispered as I felt his blade connect with my arm, making it dangle at my side. Trying not to scream with pain, I used my good arm to slash at him, feeling it tire as he hacked away at me before he sliced my hand off. I screamed in pain, clutching the stump as I fell to the ground as he cut at my legs.

I crumpled to the ground, lying flat on my back as he stood above me. He pulled me into a kneeling position and brought his lightsaber to my throat along with my own, crossing them across my throat. He looked tired out and I was glad I gave him a fight worth fighting for until the bitter end. "Good, Kylo, good. Kill her. Kill her now," Snoke said as Ben looked at me with his brown eyes. The brown eyes that screamed loneliness and sorrow whenever we trained all these years.

"Ben," I whispered as he let a loose tear trickle down his face. "Forgive me, Skyla. But this is my path," he said as I smiled. I didn't have the strength to cry anymore as I looked at him, feeling my smile pierce his heart as I said, "Kill me and fulfill your destiny. That's what you wish right?" His body shook as he brought the blades closer, singing my throat. I could feel them cutting through as he looked at me one last time. "May the Force be with you, Ben Solo. And I forgot to tell you something," I whispered as I closed my eyes. "I love you," I whispered, barely felling a thing as I felt the blades severe my throat.

 **Well the last bit was sort of a throwback to the Revenge fo the Sith where Palpatine urged Anakin to kill Dooku. Last chapter will be out in the next 12 hours!**


	13. Bonus chapter

**Here is the last chapter of this story and it is told from Ben's POV. I hope you all enjoyed this story and to all who have read it, thank you so much. I've actually just got back from watching The Last Jedi for the second time not long ago and it inspired me to write about the events from Ben's POV of TLJ so if you liked this story, you can check it out at my profile! I don't own the characters except for Skyla.**

Ben stood over the body of his dead apprentice, letting the lightsabers go dead as he stared at the apprentice he had just murdered. He didn't want to kill her but it was the only way. How he yearned for her to turn to the dark side so he could have spared her life, but until the end, she was the rebel she always was. A true Jedi until the very end. "Could it be you regret your actions, Kylo Ren?" Snoke asked as he turned, his lightsaber shaking in his hand as he tried not to raise it.

"I did as you asked. Now show me the ways of the dark side," he said as Snoke grinned a toothless grin. "And I shall, my new apprentice," he said, as Ben lifted his mask to his face, letting the locks lock in as Snoke said, "Arise, Kylo Ren. The master of the Knights of Ren. You shall now hunt down every last Jedi in the galaxy and until the time comes for you to meet your destiny, you shall be by my side," he said as Ben whispered, "Yes, my master."

As he departed from the throne room, he saw a pair of Stormtroopers pushing a cart, the body on it concealed with a white cloth. He didn't have to be a genius to know who was under it. "Give her to me. I shall dispose of the Jedi," he snarled and the Stormtoopers quickly stepped back to make way for him as he pushed Skyla to the one area he thought she would love if she had been given the chance to live.

It was one of the docking bays but he had found a secluded area where he could just sit and stare at the stars and planets moving past. He gently removed his helmet and placed it on the ground as he gingerly removed the cloth, wincing to see Skyla under it, her face pale in the bright lights. Her lips were blue and her skin cold as he ran a finger on them. "Forgive me, Skyla. I won't let your death be in vain," he whispered as he used the Force to extract a small flame from an incenerator.

He held it over her body, praying under his breath as he let it fall on her, setting her body alight. He used the Force to send the cart into space, the body still burning as it floated off. He caught a glimpse of her face one last time until she turned into light, her body shattering to fill the emptiness of space around her. He could almost feel her smiling on him as he forced back the tears, trying not to regret the decision he had made. As he stared at the mask he had been given, he swore that he would bring peace to the galaxy and make sure no one died like her.

The name Kylo Ren soon brought fear and terror throughout the galaxy. Wherever he went, he brought death with him, hardly anyone getting spared from his attacks. Any Jedi reported to the First Order were hunted down and killed like the dogs he thought they were. He could never forgive what they had done to him, shackling him for the power he had and forcing him to bottle down all the emotions he barely had in him.

He was plagued by nightmares every day. The people he killed haunted him in his dreams and the only way to comfort himself was to think of Skyla. Her image, her essence brought peace to him as he tried to sleep. He would try to drain himself dry from practice so he would fall asleep but it was only once in a while he would manage to fall asleep.

As the years passed, he felt himself getting stronger and one day he was tasked to retrieve a map from a village in Jakku. When he put an end to the village, he saw a Stormtrooper staring at him, scared of what was going on around him. Than the Stormtrooper had defected and all hell had broken lose as the First Order tried to hunt him down. That was when he felt an awakening in the Force.

He felt it like a small flame coming to life, stretching to become a bright flame in the Force. He never felt something so bright before except for… when Skyla was still alive. He clutched his chest, thinking of his lost Padawan as General Hux came to him. "Sir, your shuttle is ready," he said curtly as he turned to leave. He didn't waste any time to go down to the planet to hunt the person who had the BB8 unit.

When he saw the girl, he felt his heart stop when she looked at him. The fear in her eyes, her willingness to oppose him, it all reminded him of Skyla. She could be around the same age as she had been when he killed her and that just sent more chills down his spine as he thought she had been reincarnated in front of him. She was strong in the Force, strong enough to block him out of her mind despite not having trained in the Force at all.

Then the time came for him to face his father and he didn't feel a thing as he drove the blade through his gut, sending him tumbling into the depths of Starkiller base. As the girl, Rey she was called, screamed and called him a monster, he felt himself reenacting the scene with Skyla as she begged him to come home.

Snow fell around them as they clashed lightsabers, lighting the world around them in blue and red. Her moves choppy but sure, she beat him to the bone, making him stumble as he tried to think what was going on. How could a girl best him in a fight when she had never wielded a lightsaber before?! Then he recalled Skyla when he first trained her, how bad her moves were until she trained with him, becoming as deadly as he was to injure him. Now this girl without any training was doing the same thing.

The next thing he knew, she had sliced open his face and left him for dead as she brought FN 2187 to safety. When Kylo was brought into his ship, the droid immediately tried to fix him up only to get crushed by the Force. Kylo stroked his injury, not feeling the pain he should have as he felt his former Padawan call out to him from the Force, her presence ever lingering around him like a ghost. "Skyla, why do you come back to haunt me?" he whispered as he took off into space, Starkiller base crumbling beneath him to leave the First Order fleeing. Now he had one purpose, to bring Rey to his side and not repeat the tragedy that happened to Skyla.

 **May the Force be with you all and until we meet again, ave atque vale and sayonara.**


End file.
